


Pompadour

by failufail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Little Bit of Sexy Too, Cute, F/M, How Older!Iggy Got His Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: Considering Iggy’s condition in the normal story, someone had to have helped him with his new hairstyle some time in those 10 years, right? It’s not like he could look in a mirror or anything... >_>





	Pompadour

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve fallen into Ignis Hell and there’s no end in sight, I’m afraid.
> 
> First posted to my Tumblr in March of 2018. My first foray into FFXV fic _and_ Character X Reader fic.

Even blind, Ignis still knew how to style his hair. He knew just the way to flip it, work the gel and wax in to make his usual classy-but-edgy spike. He’d been doing it for years, and one did not just forget how to do it.

It was one of the things that he prided himself in doing since the events six years ago.

Whoever said that when you lose one of your senses, the others get sharper was wholly and undeniably wrong. It took him years to fine tune his other senses to make him able to function in his duties at full capacity again. It was a struggle, but he fought for it and won.

“Darling, you shouldn’t stare. Most people would find it rude,” Ignis said, smirking at you in the mirror.

“Still really creepy when you do that,” you remarked. You walked over to him and propped yourself up on the top of the counter next to him.

He continued to work on his hair. You picked up the tube of gel he used and twirled it around in your hand.

“Is there something wrong, love?”

You sighed, gel still in your hand, and answered with, “No, nothing wrong. Just wondering... how long have you worn your hair like that?”

He ran a comb through his hair. “I would say for the better part of a decade now.”

“Have you ever thought of changing it up a little? I mean, the spike is cool and all, but haven’t you thought of just leaving it down or just doing something... I don’t know... _different?_ ”

Any hairstyle would look good on him, you thought. Trademark spike, slicked back, or just naturally down with no product— Ignis would still be as handsome as ever. Although you were most partial to his ashy blond hair mussed up and draped over his eyes when he just woke up. You never got tired of seeing him that way.

He seemed to think it over for a moment, then placed the comb down on the counter, looking in your direction. A smirk graced his lips. “Are you saying I’ve grown too old for this hairstyle?”

“Nooo...” you started, “I’m just saying, maybe you could try something new. A decade with the same hair is just so... so... boring?”

“Oh I’m boring now?” He chuckled at your failure in choosing the correct words.

“Shut up Iggy.”

He let out a laugh. “I imagine you’re pouting right now. Let’s not have any of that. I was kidding.” He reached for his comb again, but instead of continuing to style his hair, he reached out for your hand and gave it to you. “Truth be told, I can’t think of styling it any other way than I already know. I don’t quite have the luxury of using a mirror.”

Now you felt bad. Actually, you felt like an idiot. “Oh gods, Iggy— I didn’t mean it like—“

“Hush now.”

You felt his hands trace around you, positioning himself so he was standing in front of you, right in between your legs. It was quite the provocative position, and you thanked the gods that he couldn’t see you blush.

He bent down so his lips were at your ear. His voice was sweet with a touch of sexy, so you were a little surprised with how innocent his coming suggestion actually was. “Perhaps you could style me something different? Like I said, I don’t have the luxury of using a mirror, and there’s no one else I would trust with my hair more than you.”

You placed your hands on his shoulders and pushed him back a little. You couldn’t hold back your own laugh.

“Well then, Y/N’s Salon is open for business!”

“Do be careful, dear.”

“You have nothing to worry about.”

You began to run the comb in your hand through his soft tresses. With the amount of hair product this guy used, you were surprised to see how healthy his hair actually was. Barring his one, irreversible circumstance, Ignis Scientia was perfect... and honestly, it wasn’t fair.

You took your time, slicking back his sides a little, and then adding gel and wax to tame and fold down his spike until it wasn’t there anymore. He sighed, smiling, seeming to enjoy it as you stopped using the comb and instead used your fingers to run through his hair.

The finished product had you staring, eyes wide, fingers stilled, at Ignis. You didn’t think he could get any more handsome, but you were absolutely wrong.

You were also completely convinced that this man was the only man who could rock a pompadour on a daily basis.

“Are you finished, Y/N?”

“I think so,” you breathed, finally regaining movement in you hands and settling them down on the counter, gripping the edge.

“You’re quiet,” he observed. He quietly found your fingertips and intertwined his fingers with yours. “What does it look like?”

“It’s not spiked anymore. Here—“ You lifted one of his hands to feel around where his hair would normally stick up, then guided his palm over the smoothness of the little “bump” of his hair. “It looks classy, makes you look older... but in a good way.”

_A really good way,_ you thought to yourself.

“Is that so?”

“Mmhm.” You let go of his hands and wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling. You pulled him closer. “In fact... I don’t think I want to let you out of here looking like that.”

“I suppose I should re-style it then.” He reached up, threatening to mess up your work.

You swatted his hand away. “Don’t you dare!”

In that little scuffle, he managed to disengage a few strands of hair that ended up hanging over his forehead. Somehow, that made him look even more handsome, and you wondered how in the Astrals you ended up with this man.

The both of you laughed, and out of nowhere, captured your lips in a kiss. You instantly melted into it, and him, but whined a bit when he pulled away slightly.

“Thank you,” he simply said.

“Sometimes change is good, but...” This time, you reached up to fiddle with his hair a bit, a Cheshire grin pulling at you lips. “You’ll need some practice to do it on your own.”

That’s when you ruffled his hair, completely messing up his hairdo.

“I have some business to attend to in Hammerhead today. However, someone insisted that I change my hairstyle, did so, and then completely destroyed their own work. All that work gone to waste...” His hands gripped at your hips, and his lips twisted into a devilish grin. “Perhaps... someone needs to be reprimanded?”

“Maybe I should...”

Ignis promptly lifted you off the counter, and as you wrapped your legs around his waist to help him get the both of you to the bedroom, you whispered in his ear, “I’ll fix it for you later.”

When Ignis finally made it to Hammerhead, everyone complimented his new hairstyle.


End file.
